


Ilya

by dubu_seline



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Photo People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubu_seline/pseuds/dubu_seline
Summary: Jaejoong comes home to a grumpy YunhoA little idea inspired by events from the Photo People Cerutti mission.





	Ilya

"Hi babe"

Yunho doesn't budge from the couch. Doesn't even look his way. Jaejoong is confused but not yet completely alarmed. He was gone for almost two weeks and maybe he is just a little cranky. He doesn't really mind when his boyfriend becomes a little bit of an attention-seeking kid when they are separated for quite sometime, as long as it is within reason of course.

He sees the maknae coming up from the kitchen and decides to greet him first.

"Hey Min"

"Welcome home hyung"

They both looked at the figure on the couch and it was just in time to catch the little flinch.

"So why is your dear hyung giving me the cold shoulder? He is holding out a little longer than I am comfortable with."

"He didn't tell me anything but I have an idea and of course I wouldn't tell you."

The maknae smirked as he picked up his coat from the chair.

"You get it out of him on your own and I am going out to give you privacy just in case it escalates way too quickly." He sees his eldest hyung raise an eyebrow "oh come on hyung I don't want to be here when you decide you want to make it up to him. And we both know you already want to without even knowing why he is like that."

Well Changmin has a point. "Fine. Take care."

"I'll be at Kyuhyun's. Bye bye

 

Jae shrugs off his coat and decides to join his boyfriend on the couch. He plops beside him and gives Yunho a chaste cheek kiss.

"I miss you"

Yunho only nods a bit and continues to give him the cold shoulder. Jaejoong decides to push a little more and tugs on Yunho's sleeves.

"Hey. What did I do?"

Now Yunho actually looks at him and raises an eye brow.

"What? I really don't know what I did. I've been out of the country for almost two weeks and I miss you. I want to cuddle and you're obviously too crank right now. You didn't even greet me when I came hom and I just want to know the problem as soon as possible to see if I can fix it now and we can cuddle, or if its too much and we need to let it blow over, sleep, then I can make it up to you tomorrow."

Still no response. Jaejoong pouts.

"Babe." 

"Did you have fun shooting photo people?" The cold tone is not lost to Jaejoong.

"Did you watch the latest episode?"

"Yes" Jaejoong can'y help but sigh. He has an idea where this is coming from and where this is going.

"Come on you know I am not interested in girls plus you've met Hyesong. She's just touchy feely and clingy but she knows we are just friends and she is not even my type. Soyoung and Sunah are Yunjae fangirls. They swoon whenever they see me texting you. Samuel is an actual child who actually want to meet you cause he idolizes you. And it can't be Gunhee nor Junhyeok and god not Seho . I am not even going to explain that one."

He looks Yunho in the eye and tries to pul his boyfriend closer but still Yunho is unyielding. He settles with squeezing his hands.

"And those female French models will never get a rise from me."

"Exactly."

Now Jaejoong is a little confused. Did he miss anyone?

"Help me here Yunho. I am genuinely confused right now."

"You're right Jae, female models won't"

"Oh"

Now Yunho looks him dead in the eye and Jaejoong finally understands. He had a weird urge to laugh but his boyfriend is obviously looking concerned but now that he knows what this is about, time to reassure his jealous boyfriend. So he decides its time to be pushy and he settled on Yunho's lap, arms circling his neck.

"I didn't ven remember until you commented on him. There's no need to be jealous Yunho" Yunho stiffened at the mention of jealousy.  
"Tall, dark, and handsome. Model-type. Of course I will end up looking. He reminds me of someone."

"Changmin?"

"Don't play dumb baby." Jaejoong groans and ducks on the juncture between Yunho's neck and shoulder. "You now its you. Always you"

Yunho knows he doesn't have much to worry about but the distance and lack of time with each other makes him cranky. With a lapful of Jaejoong clinging onto him, its quite obvious that the gorgeous male model is not much of an issue but he can't help being the jealous boyfriend once in a while. He has a gorgeous boyfriend usually surrounded by men. Most of the time he doen't mind but with men like that model, he can't be too sure. As his boyfriend so kindly reiterated, he is Jaejoong's type. Hell even Yunho found the guy attractive and that is exactly why he was affected.Yunho finally put his arm around Jaejoong hugging him closer and kissing his temple.

"Mine"

Jaejoong pulls away and looks Yunho in the eye. "Of course Yunho. Yours."

"I miss you too."

"I know."

"You are getting comfortable way too fast. I'm still mad"

"No you are not. We both know this isn't much of an argument. You are just cranky but you know deep inside there's nothing to worry about. You just miss me."

"Maybe"

Jaejoong smiles and hugs Yunho closer.

"Are we okay now? Can I kiss you now? I've really wanted to do that the moment I stepped in but you were being your grumpy self sulking-"

Yunho cuts him off mid-sentence and pulls him in for a kiss. He really missed the taste of the older man.

Jaejoong pulls away after a few moments with a smile on his face "Are you done sulking now?"

"Hey"

"What? You don't think I realized you were just being a brat? Come on, even you would find Ilya attractive."

Yunho flinched at the mention of the model's name. "That's the point!"

"You don't need to be jealous though. I love you."

"I know."

"See you just wanted an excuse to be a sulky brat. But it's okay you're my brat. (giggles). Changmin went out. He is staying over at Kyuhyun's. Smart kid. He knew I was going to make it up to you even if it's just you being a brat."

"How will you make it up to me...oppa?"

 

-end-

A/N: I am quite new and this is my first Yunjae. This came up after watching Photo People and seeing Jaejoong interact with Ilya and I just wanted to write it. I just wanted to get the pouty Yunho out of my system. I am also a pretty new Jaejoong fan so sorry if the characters are a little ooc. I tried. Plus this was written at work so yeah..uhm i'm rambling. Anyways, thanks for reading! - seline


End file.
